coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6542 (25th April 2007)
Plot Jason has bought flowers for Gail to thank her for talking to Eileen. Eileen is upset at the prospect of Holly leaving. Paul is pleased with the way he has handled getting Sally on his side. Gail talks to Jason and sees he is upset about losing Holly. He tells her he's not going to Greece so he can stay with Eileen. Liz glues sequins on Amy's nails - much to Steve's dismay. Liz lies to Vernon and Steve. She tells them she is going to a brewery-do to cover the fact that she is meeting up with Derek. Liam doesn't like the fact that the factory workers are being unfriendly to him. Blanche returns home. Ken is relieved to have someone else in the house with him and Deirdre. Derek and Liz meet in a hotel bar. She is thrilled with the romance of it. Claire tries to sympathise with Eileen, but it just upsets her even more. Violet and Eileen take photos with Holly before she leaves. Sally confides to Kevin that the PA job feels like bribery. Kevin tells her to take it. Ken wants to turn Blanche's bedroom into a study and have her move to Tracy's room. Deirdre refuses to discuss it. Ken is getting sick of Deirdre's attitude. Vernon is trying to come up with wedding ideas - none of which are practical. Sean, Violet, Jason and Eileen are all upset to see Holly go. Eileen breaks down. Cast Regular cast *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Wiki Dankowska - Wanda Opalinska *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Derek - David Hounslow *Shirley Wheeton - Maureen Lunt *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *King's Arms - Bar, corridor and stairway Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen spends her final day with baby Holly and is devastated when social services arrive at the Grimshaw house to take her away; Liam demands reassurance from Paul that Carla won't be allowed to work at the factory again; Liz embarks on her secret liaison with Derek; and the tension between Deirdre and Ken worsens. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,410,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2007 episodes